Dragon Blaze Wikia:Global Hub/Guides/World Boss
World Boss Guide In World Boss (WB) modes, your goal is to deal as many damage as possible to a particular monster in 10 minutes. Currently, 4 modes can be considered as WB modes : Lava Golem, Hydra, Shariet and the Guild Adventure bosses. More will come. Team compositions in each World Boss Here are some team compositions used by top50 players. It may not always be the most optimal team compositions, as all top players may not share their comps, and some results may depend on RNG. However, provided that you can make those teams, and you have good gear, your top50 should be granted. However, not everybody can create such teams. So here are some advice to build your WB team. How to build your World Boss team Usually, WB teams are made of one main DPS (Damage dealer here, comes from Damage per Second, can be used to speak about the ability to deal sustained damage in WB for instance as well), eventually one or two additionnal able to buff the main DPS even more, the rest being buffers, and eventually healers to survive the 10 minutes. Those different roles will be split between the choices, and some other more "casual" options, enabling you to still try and eventually improve your score. Those options cannot be exhaustive, as it can be different for any player. Note : Always use the Fire Support Formation. This is the formation giving the best offensive buffs. DPS Meta Transcended Bloodwind : Hands down the best DPS in WB until the Bodens. Transcended Gaela : She can now be used on golem and shariet, may be even better than Transcended Bloodwind there. Transcended Ravengale : Has to be combined with a Transcended Deathcrown to show her real potential, she can deal about the half of Transcended Bloodwind' score in good conditions. Apart from that, she gives strong buffs, particularly once she is MAX. Without her MAX passive and a Transcended Deathcrown in the team, she turns a little bit weaker than Iota. Dark Soul Sasha : Very good DPS for a key, but still much lower than Transcended Bloodwind's damage, she is now mainly played for the buffs granted by her two summons, and for a few additionnal damage. Casual All those units have a relatively similar DPS. They are still pretty far from Transcended Bloodwind's DPS though. Dark Soul Tiehr : used to be the best DPS in WB for several months. Gigantes Prometheus : best DPS key in WB, sadly for him Transcended Bloodwind was released only a few weeks after him. Transcended Greysoul : In spite of his boss damage multiplicators on his skills, his damage are far from being as impressive as some may think. If you want something even more casual, you can try Immortal Summoner Whay or Tinuvian the Poison Fang. Supports Meta Transcended Deathcrown : One of the best buffers in the game once maxed as his emblem scales with his atk (which is basically pretty high since he is a Transcended...), good buffs and debuffs. Combines very well with Transcended Ravengale since her atk buff enables to increase even more Transcended Deathcrown's attack, and so his emblem. Moreover, the Izarcs will proc the emblem a lot more often, granting a very good DPS to Transcended Ravengale in this case. Transcended Blackaria : Good buffs, immunity, powerful heal and revive to survive the whole fight. Gigantes Helios : The last key to leave WB comps, grants amazing buffs and some survivability thanks to her shield. 80% CDR (Cooldowon reduction) and tons of stats buffs ? Sure, everyday please. Dark Soul Askr: Some of the most powerful buffs and debuffs, even though it can often be down to RNG (Random Number Generation, means luck here). A must have. Iota : Several unremovable buffs thanks to his cards and passives, and even a boss dmg buff. Omega : Several buffs and debuffs too, plus a shield (it can be removed though). Almost never dies in Shariet once she has her ULTIMATE. Casual Tiel the Justice : She is usually played as keyholder, but when you lack buffers, using her keyless and leave for instance Kymael the Just holding another paladin key may be profitable. Friendly Belle Snow : Gives some of the best buffs for a keyless ally. As a keyless, she is very squishy, ofc. Gigantes Tethys : Was one of the best buffers until the release of Transcended Blackaria, which basically does everything Tethys does better, and can even revive in addition. Gigantes Atlas : Relatively useful in Lava Golem for some more survivability, and in order to boost your incanters' scores, through stunning all day long this boss when combined with Gigantes Helios (effect called the stunlock). Else Check the MC gear, enchantments and skill cards guides for more details. Try to place each unit on the most relevant spot of the formation (for instance the DPS allies on the DPS spots). ranscended Ravengale]] Incoming Transcended : Transcended Mikaela and Transcended Farrah. Mikaela may eventually be used on Golem for the stunlock, but it's unlikely to be the meta. However, Farrah will be one of the best buffers for several weeks, provided you max her, and may replace Blackaria in most WB comps. }}" |} |}